powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Emissaries Three
The Emissaries Three are a trio of enigmatic entities who represent the Morphin Masters. Adopting the appearance of Power Rangers respectively colored Red, Blue and Yellow, they were not shown to have distinct forms but instead shifted through the forms of various Rangers throughout history. Team History Blue Emissary formed the Omega Rangers and was killed by the Blue Omega Ranger. Forms - Blue Ranger= mmpr-blue.png|Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger mmar-blue.png|Blue Aquitar Ranger prz-blue.png|Blue Zeo Ranger prt-blue.png|Blue Turbo Ranger pris-blue.png|Blue Space Ranger prlg-blue.png|Galaxy Blue prlr-blue.png|Blue Lightspeed Ranger prtf-blue.png|Time Force Blue prwf-blue.png|Blue Wild Force Ranger Prns-bluem.png|Blue Wind Ranger (male version) prns-blue.png|Blue Wind Ranger (female version) prns-navy.png|Navy Thunder Ranger prdt-blue.png|Blue Dino Ranger prspd-blue.png|S.P.D. Blue Ranger prmf-blue.png|Blue Mystic Ranger proo-blue.png|Blue Overdrive Ranger prjf-blue.png|Jungle Fury Blue Ranger prrpm-blue.png|Ranger Operator Series Blue prs-blue.png|Blue Samurai Ranger prm-blue.png|Megaforce Blue prsm-blue.png|Super Megaforce Blue kyoryu-blue.png|Dino Charge Blue Ranger Ninnin-blue.png|Ninja Steel Blue buster-blue.png|Beast Morphers Blue Oceanus Serpent.png|HyperForce Blue - Yellow Ranger= Zyu-yellow.png|Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger mmar-yellow.png|Yellow Aquitar Ranger Male_Zeo_Yellow.png|Yellow Zeo Ranger (male version) prlg-yellow.png|Galaxy Yellow prlr-yellow.png|Yellow Lightspeed Ranger prtf-yellow.png|Time Force Yellow prwf-yellow.png|Yellow Wild Force Ranger prns-yellow.png|Yellow Wind Ranger Male_Dino_Thunder_Yellow.png|Yellow Dino Ranger (male version) prdt-yellow.png|Yellow Dino Ranger (female version) prspd-yellow.png|S.P.D. Yellow Ranger prmf-yellow.png|Yellow Mystic Ranger prjf-yellow.png|Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger prs-yellow.png|Yellow Samurai Ranger prm-yellow.png|Megaforce Yellow prsm-yellow.png|Super Megaforce Yellow ninnin-yellow.png|Ninja Steel Yellow buster-yellow.png|Beast Morphers Yellow Crius Ram.png|HyperForce Yellow }} Notes *The color scheme of the Emissaries Three acknowledges the primary colors that have appeared throughout Power Rangers series: Red and Blue, which have appeared in every series, and Yellow, which has appeared in the vast majority of series barring Power Rangers Dino Charge. **Likewise, Red and Blue is represented in Super Sentai teams, while Yellow has been absent in only three pre-Zyuranger series in addition to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Of them, Dengeki Sentai Changeman appears as one of the New Powers in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Their ability to shift through the forms of various Rangers brings to mind AkaRed, a unique Ranger who features in Super Sentai anniversary productions as the embodiment of the Sentai Red Ranger spirit, the only difference being AkaRed possessing a unique form/appearance of his own as well. *It appears that the Blue and Yellow Emissaries can change their gender depending on the Ranger form they take, and can possibly change the gender of the Ranger form they are in, as the Yellow Emissary can change into a male Yellow Zeo Ranger. *The five Yellow Rangers that the Yellow Emissaries can change into were actually male in the five post-Jetman series. *The first story variant cover of Necessary Evil in Issue 40 reveals they are not human, as they refer to humans as "mortals", implying they are some kind of higher form of beings. **Issue 41's main story reveals that they are from or exist in the fourth dimension and percieve time in a non-linear fashion, sometimes drifting in thought as a result of seeing parts of time in a disjointed manner. This makes communicating with them a bit of a hassle to those who percieve linear time as the Emissaries can sometimes drift out of a conversation or "talk in circles". See also References Category:Power Rangers Team Category:PR-exclusive Rangers